Carlos Vendera
| urodzony = | zamieszkały = | muzyka = "Remember The Name" by | affiliation = | efed = Wrestle Show Federation | status = tweener | styl = brawler | debiut = 21 marca (HVW Under Pressure VII) | rekord = 3-2-8 (WSF) 1-0-0 (HVW) }} Carlos Vendera (ur. ), znany także jako Logan jest urodzonym w zawodowym wrestlerem. Aktualnie zatrudniony jest na wolnych warunkach w WSF w USA. Poprzednio występował w HVW Kariera 'Boks, MMA' Jako młody chłopak zaczął trenować boks - był tym "genetycznie obciążony" Jego ojciec był wielokrotnym mistrzem bokserskim. Jednak Carlos'owi nie powodziło się w tej dyscyplinie większość walk kończyła sie dq po tym jak zaczynał atakować nogami lub z byka. Przestał boksować gdy w wieku 17 lat został ochotnikiem do pracy w wojsku. Dostał się na szkolenie jednak został z Niego wyrzucony po zaledwie 3 miesiącach gdy pobił jednego z innych ochotników. Następnie zaczął walczyć w walkach ulicznych - kompletny brak zasad bardzo odpowiadał Logan'owi, nikt nie policzy ile takich walk stoczył. W wieku 20 lat trafił do wiezienia za pobicie jednego z policjantów który chciał Go zatrzymać za udział w nielegalnych walkach ulicznych. W więzieniu spędził kilkanaście miesięcy - wyszedł dzięki znajomością ojca. Zaraz po wyjściu powrócił do nielegalnych walk. 'High Voltage Wrestling' W roku Vendera został zatrudniony przez High Voltage Wrestling. Logan zadebiutował w federacji na Under Pressure VII. Był On jednym z dziesięciu zawodników którzy uczestniczyli w openerze jakim był battle royal. Jedną z zasad tego meczu mówiła że gdy na ringu pozostanie dwóch zawodników reguły są takie jak w single meczu. Vendera wytrwał do końca razem z Peter'em Appendix'em. Wygrał tą walkę po tym jak skontrował Lights Out w wykonaniu rywala w Last Breath. Po tej gali federacja zawiesiła swą działalność thumb|Logan na jednym z house-showow [[High Voltage Wrestling|HVW]] 'Wrestle Show Federation' Walkę w WSF rozpoczął od udziału w battle royal na pierwszej gali którego stawką był pas mistrzowski federacji. Został On wyeliminowany jako 11 z 13 zawodników biorących udział w tym meczu. Na drugiej gali brał udział w main-evenice którym był 6-men tag team match. Razem z WSF Championem Ricky Banks'em oraz Jack'em Daniels'em stawił czoła N.K.w. Zapewnił wygraną przeciwnikom po tym jak wykonał Last Breath na swoim teamowym partnerze Jack'u Danielsie. Na kolejnej gali Vendera stoczył walkę z ludźmi których oszukał poprzednio. W triple thread matchu zmierzył się z WSF Championem Ricky Banks'em oraz Jack'em Daniels'em. Walka nie została rozstrzygnięta po tym jak Ricky Banks został zdyskwalifikowany. Kolejna gala to pojedynek z Kurt'em Creevem. Logan rozstrzygnął go na swoją korzyść wręcz demolując swojego rywala i odsyłając go na przymusowy urlop. Na pierwszej gali ppv WSF Vendera stoczył pojedynek z Jack'em Daniels'em. Nie udało mu się go wygrać. Jack Daniels wygrał po wykonaniu swojego finishera. Po gali ppv na Rampage V Carlos zmierzył się z Apollo Blackiem. Był bliski zwycięstwa jednak został oszukany przez rywala i jego sprzymierzeńców, walka skończyła się porażką Carlosa. Na kolejnej gali Logan wziął udział w meczu kwalifikacyjnym do main-eventu kolejnego ppv. Jego przeciwnikiem był The Great Priest. Vendera udanie dla siebie rozegrał ten pojedynek i pokonał rywala, tym samym trafił do walki o pas mistrzowski na kolejnym ppv. Na kolejnej gali Rampage Vendera musiał stawić czoła aż trzem rywalom. Jednym z nich był Kurt Creeve czyi jego przeciwnik z kolejnego ppv. Pozostała dwójka to The Great Priest i Jack Daniels. Walkę na swoją korzyść rozstrzygnął TGP pinując Creeve'a. Na tej gali Logan zdradził również co poświęci na ppv. Tą rzeczą okazała się jego kariera. Na gali PPV Scars Remain w main-evencie o zwakatowany pas mistrzowski starało się czterech zawodników. Byli to Kurt Creeve, Apollo Black, Logan oraz Mikami Teru. Z pojedynku zwycięsko wyszedł Teru, a przegranym okazał sie Creeve. Po tej gali Carlos dostał pojedynek na Rampage VIII, był to pojedynek tag-temaowy. Logan w teamie z Matt'em Martinem zmierzyli się z Mikamim Teru i Kurt'em Creeve'em. Gdy Carlos był o krok od spinowania mistrza federacji, zgasły światła i na ringu pojawił się TGP który razem z Teru i Creeve'em zaatakowali Vendere. Na kolejnej IX już gali Rampage Carlos dostał szansę walki o miejsce w main-evencie zbliżającej się gali ppv. Walczył On o to z Matt'em Martinem, pojedynek zakończył się wyliczeniem obu zawodników, jednak Adam Lee zadecydował że obaj znajdą się w walce o pas. Na gali PPV Logan nie wykorzystał swojej okazji po tym jak skupił swoją uwagę na Daggerze, jeden z jego konkurentów Apollo Black ściągnął pas i został ogłoszony nowym mistrzem. Vendera poległ również na kolejnym Rampage gdzie w tagu z Matt'em Martinem i Johnny Thornpike, przegrali z drużyną Emisariuszy. Logan jednak został wyróżniony przez GM'a i otrzymał walkę o pas na zbliżającym się ppv - WSF Vendetta. Wrestling *'Finishery i ulubione akcje' **'Last Breath' (Super Kick) **'Sharpshooter' **Reverse DDT **Spinebuster **Reverse Suplex **Gorilla Press Slam **Running Knee **Dropkick **Elblow Drop **Spear **Enzeguri **TKO *'Ulubione teksty' ** "(...) dearest of all my friends... ** "I was supposed to be the hero... Historia walk (4-2-8) {| cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 border=1 style="font-size: 85%; text-align: center;" width="100%" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Wynik' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Rywal / (e)' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Gala' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Informacje' |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zZwycięstwo |align=center|9 innych wrestlerów |align=center|HVW Under Pressure VII |align=center|Battle Royal |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|12 innych wrestlerów |align=center|WSF Rampage I |align=center|Battle Royal |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|n.K.w. (Nicky Damage, Husar, Johnny Thornpike) |align=center|WSF Rampage II |align=center|w teamie z Ricky Banksem i Jackiem Danielsem |---- |align=center style="background: #e3e3e3"|zNo contest |align=center|Ricky Banks, Jack Daniels |align=center|WSF Rampage III |align=center|Triple Thread Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zZwycięstwo |align=center|Kurt Creeve |align=center|WSF Rampage IV |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|Jack Daniels |align=center|WSF Breave New World |align=center|Grudge Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|Apollo Black |align=center|WSF Rampage V |align=center|Single Match |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zZwycięstwo |align=center|The Great Priest |align=center|WSF Rampage VI |align=center|Walka kwalifikacyjna do WSF Scars Remain |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|The Great Priest, Jack Daniels, Kurt Creeve |align=center|WSF Rampage VII |align=center|4-Corners Survival Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|Mikami Teru, Apollo Black, Kurt Creeve |align=center|WSF Scars Remain |align=center|ULTIMATE SACRIFICE 4-WAY MATCH for WSF World Heavyweight Championship |---- |align=center style="background: #eeffee"|zZwycięstwo |align=center|Mikami Teru & Kurt Creeve |align=center|WSF Rampage VIII |align=center|Tag Team Match z Matt'em Martinem |---- |align=center style="background: #e3e3e3"|zNo contest |align=center|Matt Martin |align=center|WSF Rampage IX |align=center|#1 Contenders Match |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|Apollo Black, Kurt Creeve, Johnny Thornpike, Matt Martin, The Great Priest |align=center|WSF Conviction |align=center|Conviction Match for WSF World Heavyweight Championship |---- |align=center style="background: #ffeeee"|zPorażka |align=center|MThe Great Priest, Apollo Black, Dwayne Dagger |align=center|WSF Rampage X |align=center|6 men Tag Team Match z Matt'em Martinem i Johnny Thornpike |---- Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1985